


A memory of you and me

by woodsbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, They love each other, look okay its small but its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsbane/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based on a prompt- "if you could keep one memory, what would it be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A memory of you and me

Alec was lying on his stomach in Magnus’s bed, with Magnus next to him running a finger over the runes on his back. He could feel the stare of Magnus, looking at his body- not that Alec minded. 

Alec’s eyes were closed, but the soft touch was exhilarating yet calm, at the same time. Magnus’s fingers were soft; it’s a stark contrast to Alec’s rough skin on his back from the runes and the fighting. Alec smiled though, and opened his eyes to look at Magnus’s face. Magnus smiled back, and Alec noticed the crinkles around his eyes. He looks at the beauty of Magnus’s face too, his beautiful eyes and the way they shined, the small freckle near his hairline. Magnus was downright _angelic_ , and Alec still couldn’t believe that Magnus wanted him. Alec wanted to keep this memory , pass his years of living, to capture this moment forever. 

A thought occurred to Alec just then, and by the way Magnus was looking at him questioningly, Magnus could tell that Alec was going to say something. 

“If you could keep one memory from your life, what would it be?” 

Magnus stopped moving his hand then, taking the question in thought. Alec sat patiently, watching Magnus go through a multitude of expressions. He saw the expressions change from quizzical to bitter, and from bitter to mournful. He wondered if Magnus was thinking about his parents and early life, or his friends from long ago. But then his expression changed to content look, with a soft smile forming on his face as he looked at Alec with love in his eyes. 

“My dear Alexander, in all of my years that I have lived, the only memory that I want to remember is the first time I met you.” 

Alec stopped breathing for a second and turned to face Magnus on his side, looking at Magnus with surprise. “Why me?”

Magnus chuckled then, grabbing Alec’s hand and threading their hands together. “Well, the first time I met you, you stuttered over your words, which I found quite endearing.” Alec flushed at that, remembering how much of a mess he was back then. “Then, you gave me a blinding smile. You had captured my heart in one smile, Alexander. I knew then, that my whole life was going to change- and it did. For the better.” Magnus leaned in to give Alec a small kiss after, and Alec felt tears forming in his eyes because of how much he loved this man in front of him. 

Magnus drew away from the kiss, looking at him once more. He wiped away one of the tears that had escaped from Alec’s eyes, and then cupped his cheek as Alec leaned in. 

“What about you, Alexander? What memory would you want to keep?” 

Alec grinned then, huge and fond. “The first time you told me you loved me. It was the first time that I thought I was actually worthy of love, _your_ love.” 

Magnus reciprocated the the grin that Alec gave him earlier and brought him in for a searing, breath-taking kiss that expressed how much he loved Alec. Alec kissed back just as much, and he brought Magnus closer (well, as much as he could anyway). He kissed him as if he were going to die in the next day, the next hour, the next minute. He professed his love in a way words couldn’t. 

They broke away for much needed air, both of them grinning like idiots. 

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus said, his smile never faltering. 

“I love you too, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this small ass fic, you can find me @woodsbane on tumblr :)


End file.
